


Dipper's Guide on How to not Screw Up Your Future

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking for a way to defeat Bill, Dipper finds something that sends him to the future. Now, he needs to find his way home without getting caught or falling for an old enemy. [My summery sucks, sorry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper has had enough. With the whole ‘Bill and his friends trying to bring the apocalypse to the world’ thing and the ‘Mabel thinking that they’re going to end up like Grunkle Stan and Great-Uncle Ford’ issue, this is the last thing Dipper wants right now. “Don’t you have, I don’t know, copies of the journal pages or something?” Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy stood in the Mystery Shack with the other town people that had managed to escape. After Dipper had explained about what Bill had done to the journals, Pacifica, oddly enough, had been the first to comment on the situation. Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“As I have explained before, Bill burned all the evidence on how to destroy him. Our only hope now is to find our own way to destroy him.” Mabel shifted a bit next to him. “Dipper, those last two time we had the journals.” Dipper looked down at the ground. “Yeah.” Suddenly, he lifted his head and smiled. “Wait! What about Great-Uncle Ford’s office? He must have some extra pages lying around or something!” Before anyone could say something, Dipper took off.   
He ran down the hall and went straight into Ford’s office, slamming and locking the door behind him. Dipper let out a small groan and leaned against the door. “It’s hopeless. Without the journals, Bill will be able to take over the world.” Dipper shook his head and looked around the room. He walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and begin to rummage around the drawers. In one drawer there was a stack of papers with Ford’s somewhat legible cursive about different experiments and inventions he had made. Dipper recognized a few, like the carpet that use to be in Soos’ brake room.

As he was going through the stack, a certain paper caught his eye. Through Ford’s cursive, Dipper could read that this paper wasn’t on an experiment but tucked away to look like it was. 

“December 16th 199X, After talking to Bill today I began to notice a bit of change in his attitude. He seem troubled about something but wouldn’t talk about it.”

“December 20th 199X, Bill finally told me what was wrong after several days of arguing and threatening, mostly on his behalf. He said that Fiddleford was untrustworthy and that he’s not what he seems. I argued that Fiddleford was one of the people I trust the most and he would never lie to me. Bill didn’t like that answer and before he left he gave me a phrase and told me check for myself if I don’t believe him. I have no idea what this phrase does but I have no intention to use it. For now I will just go with what Bill says and try to keep an eye on Fiddleford.” 

At the bottom of the page was the phrase and Dipper could identify the language as Latin. While Dipper couldn’t really translate the whole phrase, he caught a few words he could understand; truth, defeat, and enemy. Dipper smiled to himself and silently thanked Ford. This was it, the solution to their problem and the key to saving the world.

Dipper moved from his position near the drawers to the top of the desk and laid the paper out. He brought over the desk chair and sat in it. Staring down at the paper intensively, Dipper let out a shaky breath he had been holding in. He was nervous but anything that could be used to stop Bill was worth cold feet. 

Dipper began softly chanting the phrase, stuttering a bit here and there, and grew louder as he neared the end of it. As he said the last word, the world around him began to shift. Things slowed down to where they were almost not moving then suddenly picked up speed at in incredible rate. Dipper watched as the scenery went at supersonic speed around him. The pace of everything around him made his stomach clench so Dipper closed his eyes and promptly passed out.

“…pper! ...ipper! ...Dipper!” Dipper’s eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. That was a bad choice, he felt his stomach lurch and Dipper quickly covered his mouth to force any vile back down. “Dip-n-dots! There you are broseph! Haven’t you been told multiple times to not sleep in the woods?” Dipper turned to the owner of the voice and was shocked. The girl looked like Mabel but an older version. She had long brown hair and eyes, braces, and a ridiculous looking sweater like his twin but she looked taller and her voice had changed a bit in its pitch.

“You look sick, did the gnomes pour something in our mouth while you were asleep again? Grunkle Ford warned you about that before. Come on, let’s go back to the shack, everyone was worried about you, even Bill and Grunkle Stan.” She helped Dipper up and the two headed towards the shack, Mabel leading the way.  
Dipper wasn’t paying attention until Mabel said Bill’s name. He tripped over a rock and tried to catch his balance, his grew eyes wide. “Bill? As in Bill Cipher the dream demon that tried to destroy the world?!” Dipper heard a low chuckle behind him. 

“The one and only, Pine-tree!” Dipper froze in his tracks. He recognized that voice from anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was at a con the last few days and had a serious writer's block but seeing all the Gravity Falls cosplay really helped!

Mabel giggled and turned to the voice. “I thought you weren’t worried about Dipper, Bill.” Dipper turned around slowly expecting to see the familiar triangular form but was met with something completely different. Behind him stood a boy, about as tall as Mabel, with light brown skin that reminded Dipper of toffee in a way. The skin had an array of freckles and what looked like ruins markings on the skin. Dipper looked at Bill’s face next. His hair was a golden shade like that of his triangular color but it had an undercut of black. Bill’s face had freckles on the bridge of his nose, but they were light so you had to look close to see them. The most striking feature though, was Bill’s eyes. They were a goldish color like his hair but darker. The way the eyes stared at Dipper was comforting but piercing at the same time, as if he was looking into Dipper’s soul. 

“Gosh Pine-tree, you look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Bill smiled widely at the pale face Dipper was supporting. “By the way Shooting-star, I wasn’t worried. I was sent out to find you guys by Fez.” Bill turned back around. “You know Sixer would kill me if anything would happen to you two.”

Dipper turned back to Mabel, “Where is Great-uncle Ford?” Mabel’s smile faltered for a bit but she quickly recovered. “He already left already, broseph.” Dipper inwardly cursed at the statement. If Ford wasn’t there, he had to wait on getting back home from where ever, or in this case when ever, he was. 

“Where did he go?” Dipper wanted to know if he could at lease go and find him if he wasn’t so far. Mabel gave him a concerning look. “Dipper, you sure you ok? Grunkle Ford went to another dimension, remember? That’s why you came out here in the first place, because he wouldn’t let you tag along.”

Dipper was confused. Ford went through the portal again? But why? The way Mabel said it made it sound as though it was a recurring event. “O-Oh, I remember now…let’ get back to the shack.” Dipper brushed past Bill and saw that he was watching Dipper closely. Mabel began following behind at the same pace as Bill, leaving Dipper to take the lead.

It didn’t take them long to reach the shack and when they arrived, Stan was standing outside waiting for them. Bill and Mabel went right past him into the house but Stan stopped Dipper before he could get in. “Let’s talk kid.” He guided Dipper to the couch on the porch and the two of them sat down.

“Look Dipper, I know you’re upset and the things Sixer said were a bit rude but I think you need to understand why he said those things.” Stan reached into a cooler next to the couch and pulled out a beer. “Now, I know we all agreed that after what had happened all those summers ago, we wouldn’t say anything, but I’ve noticed that you’ve been off the last few weeks.” He opened the beer and took a sip. Dipper had never seen Stan drink alcohol around him or Mabel before so he wondered why he was now. 

“Just like Sixer, you’re becoming more and more paranoid. I blame that damn demon but that’s just my opinion.” Dipper watched Stan closely, trying to figure out what he was saying. “Sixer didn’t want you going with him not because you’re not old enough, but because he doesn’t want you to end up like him.” Stan set the beer down and turned to face Dipper straight in the eyes.

“Ford had been through a lot of horrible things, Dipper. Not to say that you haven’t either but at the rate you’re going, Ford’s worried, everyone is worried, that something is going to happen to you that we can’t help or fix. Do you understand?” Dipper nodded slowly and looked down at his lap. Stan smiled softly and patted Dipper on the back, “Good, nice talking to you kid.”

Dipper stood up and went inside, leaving Stan to be alone outside. He wandered into the living room to find Bill, Mabel, and a bigger version of Waddles sitting at the poker table. Mabel spotted him first and smiled brightly at Dipper. “Hey Dip-n-Dots! Want to play poker with us? I can deal you in really quick!” Dipper nodded and went to go sit at the table with them. 

After a few hours of losing at poker, Mabel seemed to have improved more and was better than before, everyone had decided to turn in for the night. Dipper went up to the attic and was glad to see that he and Mabel still shared a room. Dipper said goodnight to his sister and tried to go to sleep. 

After what had seemed forever, Dipper couldn’t fall asleep. He quietly got out of bed and made his way to the ladder that led to the roof. It was warm or an Oregon night and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Dipper sat on the edge of the small platform and pulled his legs into his chest. He didn’t know what was going on and had so many questions. Why did Ford go back through the portal? How was Bill alive and a human none the less? Why are people concerned for him? What had happened all those summers ago?

Dipper threw a nearby pinecone in frustration only to hit a bird that had happened to pass by. The bird squawked and faltered a bit before regaining its balance and flew away. Dipper heard chuckling behind him and jumped. He turned and saw Bill standing behind him, a big grin on his face. 

“Geeze Pine-tree, what did that bird ever do to you?” Dipper frowned and turned away. “What do you want, Bill?” Bill moved to sit next to Dipper and chuckled again. “Aw, can’t I see my favorite meatsack?” Dipper blushed and tried to hide his embarrassment. “What do you really want?”

Bill shrugged and turned to look at the sky. “Nothing really, I just wanted to mess with you. Although, over the years, it has gotten a bit less fun since you’ve grown use to them.” Dipper looked at Bill from the corner of his eye. “If I’m use to them, why do you still do it?”

Bill shrugged. “Because I haven’t use all the tricks in my bag.” Bill winked at Dipper and the latter groaned. When Bill wasn’t looking, Dipper turned to face him. The way the moonlight had shone on Bill’s skin made it glow in the darkness of the night and his eyes did the same as they stared at the sky. “Like what you see, Pine-tree?” Dipper snapped out of his trance and shook his head. “No, I don’t.”

After that, the duo at in silence. Dipper couldn’t keep his eyes open much longer and would have fallen off the roof if Bill didn’t grab him by the collar. “You should rest, Pine-tree.” Dipper nodded slowly and began to make his way down the ladder. “You coming?”

Bill shook his head and Dipper shrugged, climbing down the ladder and going back up the stairs to the attic. Dipper casted one last look at the night sky and the roof before lying down on his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr if you want.  
> captian-bedhead.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this. ;C;

Dipper was woken up the next morning by a sudden pressure on his stomach. He opened one eye to see Waddles on his stomach. Waddles licked Dipper’s face and got off him, causing Dipper to let out a small groan. Dipper opened his other eye and looked at the bedside clock; 5:30, too early to wake up in the morning. He was about to roll over and fall back asleep when Mabel ran into the room.

“Dipper! You’re still asleep!? We’re going to be late if you don’t get up and get ready. I already made breakfast so get dressed.” Mabel pulled the blanket off of Dipper and the cool air woke him up. “What are we going to be late for?” Dipper closed his eyes as Mabel pulled back the curtains. She smiled at Dipper widely. “School!” And with that she left the room leaving Dipper alone.

Dipper tried to wrap his head around what Mabel had said. School? Since when did they go to school in Gravity Falls? Dipper got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror and finally got a glimpse of what he looked like. Longer hair that still was messy but Dipper could tell that it started to curl, same deep, sleep deprived brown eyes, and the beginning of a beard. If Dipper could place his age, it would be around early sixteens. 

Dipper finished in the bathroom and got dressed. When that was done, he headed downstairs to the kitchen. Mabel and Bill sat at the table eating and in the spot between them was what Dipper had assumed to be his breakfast. As Dipper began to eat, Mabel made pancakes that lacked the usual confetti she put in them, Bill looked at Dipper. “Hey Pine-tree, get some good sleep last night?”

Dipper muttered under his breath and Mabel looked over at the two. “Dipper what time did you go to bed last night?” Dipper sighed into his pancakes. “I don’t know, around one in the morning I think?” Mabel frowned at Dipper and hit him with her fork. “Dipper! You know better than to stay up so late on a school night!” Bill chuckled and Mabel shot him a look. “I know you were up late too Bill! Dipper never stays up late alone anymore.” That last part caught Dipper’s attention. 

Bill brushed off Mabel’s comment. “Yeah, I was up with him. Want the juicy details?” Mabel rolled her eyes and went back to eating. Stan walked into the kitchen. “You guys are going to be late if you don’t hurry up soon.” Mabel looked at her watch and yelped. She started gathering dishes. “Come on! I don’t want to miss our ride!” 

Mabel ran out of the room and came back with three backpacks and shoes. She threw the shoes at Dipper and Bill. “Put those on!” When everyone was ready, Mabel yelled a quick goodbye to Stan as she pushed the two boys out the door. They made their way down the dirt road to the paved road just in time for a limo to pull up.

The door opened and Mabel all but jumped into the car. “Pacifica! I’m glad we made it in time!” Dipper went into the limo after Bill and was shocked at the sight. There sat Pacifica, who had grown into an hourglass shape and still wore nice clothes, blushing and cuddling up to Mabel. Dipper rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to see if he was just imagining things, but he wasn’t. 

“Are you going to close the door or what?” Pacifica’s voice startled Dipper and he nodded. “Yeah, I will.” He closed the door and the car began to move. “Dipper, did you do the math homework? I couldn’t finish it last night.” Pacifica had a semi pout on her face. “Uh…I think I did.” Dipper grabbed his bag and shuffled through it. Luckily, everything was organized the way Dipper liked it and he was able to find the homework easily. He pulled it out and handed it to Pacifica. “Here.” 

Pacifica took it and when she looked at it, she started to chuckle. She quickly covered her mouth and handed the paper to Mabel. Mabel took the paper with a confused look which quickly turned into a sly one. “Dip-n-Dots, I think you might have given Pazz the wrong paper.” Dipper quickly took it from them and looked it over. Sure enough, this paper was filled with not math equations, but hearts. Dipper didn’t have time to read all of it because Bill had gotten close to Dipper.

“What do you have there, Pine-tree?” Dipper shoved the paper in his bag and shuffled around a bit before pulling out another paper. “H-Here you go! The right paper.” Dipper could feel his ears burning from embarrassment. Dipper ignored the looks he was getting in favor of looking out the window.

The limo stopped in front of the school a few minutes later and all four kids piled out. Dipper had managed to find his class schedule and a map. He looked down at his watch and noticed that he still had time to figure out where he was going. He sat down on the steps and began looking for his first class. 

Dipper was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice someone sitting next to him. “Well, what do we have here? Why, if my eyes don’t deceive me, it’s Dipper Pines!” Dipper flinched at the sudden voice and looked at the person sitting next to him. He couldn’t keep his shock in when he saw the face of Gideon Gleeful staring at him. Gideon was still short and pudgy but he had shed the majority of his baby fat. He still had the same hairdo but it wasn’t as big, it looked like it was toned down a bit. He wore southern clothes, not at all like the suit he use to wear; cowboy boots, plaid shirt, and denim jeans. 

“Why the shocked look? Is there something on my face?” Gideon wiped his face and looked at his hands. Dipper shook his head. “No, sorry. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Dipper couldn’t help but stare at Gideon. Why was he at high school? Gideon shifted closer to Dipper and put a hand on his shoulder. “Why are you looking at the school map? Get lost already? It’s not that big of a school.”

Dipper refrained from flinching at the hand on his shoulder. “No, I just pulled out the wrong paper, that’s all.” He put the map away, thankfully having located his first and second class already. Gideon nodded and was about to say something but the bell had rang. “I’ll talk to you at break, Dipper.” He gave Dipper a pat on the shoulder and stood up. 

Dipper nodded and watched Gideon walk off. Dipper heard a noise of disgust and looked to his left to see Mabel making a face in Gideon’s direction. “Ugh, is Gideon creeping on you again? I can beat him up if you want. No one creeps on my brother!” Dipper shook his head and chuckled. “No, you don’t need to beat him up.”

Mabel squinted at Dipper but nodded. She grabbed Dipper’s arm and began dragging him into the school. “Come on! We don’t want to be late for first period!” Mabel led him inside, down the hall, past the gym, and finally to a class room where students were piling in one by one. “You’ll let me copy off your lab sheet again, wont you?” Mabel looked at him with big eyes and Dipper sighed and nodded. “Yeah, you can.” 

Mabel made a happy sound and the twins went to their lab station. Dipper looked around the room and noticed all the chemical equations on the board. When Mabel handed him his textbook, Dipper saw that the subject was chemistry. The teacher walked in and greeted the class. Dipper wasn’t paying attention to the board until the teacher wrote the date. September 12, 2019. 

Dipper’s eyes went wide as he took the date in. Bill being human, People secretive about the past, why people including him and Mabel looked older, it all made sense to Dipper now. The incantation wasn’t a way to defeat Bill, it was a time travel incantation. And Dipper managed to find his way seven years into the future. He was screwed, very much screwed.


End file.
